You barely know him
by Molly Rosie
Summary: AU/OC Kind of a prequel to What should I say?-Merlin and Freya are married and have a baby, but no one in Camelot, especially Arthur, knows until a magical woman visits. No slash, nothing weird. Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

**Note: So if you read my fic-**_**What should I say?**_** This happened years before that. You don't have to read it but it might help if you do. I'm not sure I'm going to continue this. But if I get good reviews from you guys I'll keep it going. Lot's of reviews please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or anything else but I do own the plot and Celine so **_**hands off!**_

It had been an awful morning for Merlin. He and Gwen had been up the whole night preparing the castle for a visit from King James. The knights had made Merlin come with them on a hunting trip, so he missed his weekly visit to Freya's lake. And now the knights were making fun of him because on said trip he woke up screaming, begging Freya not to leave him.

He had had this dream before, he was used to it by now. But this time Freya said that Merlin wasn't around enough, and that he was a bad father to their three-year-old daughter Maris. When Leon asked him what was wrong he panicked. Merlin wanted to tell them that he wasn't spending enough time with his secret druid wife and their half aquatic-half magical child. But since he couldn't say this to the knights, Merlin convinced them that he had a fight with his girlfriend. At which point they began reveling in the hilarious idea that Merlin had a girlfriend. He was trying to ignore all of this and focus on his job.

"So if you need to greet King James, then why am I carrying your helmet to knight's practice?" Merlin asked Arthur as they arrived at the practice field.

"Something came up so he sent one of the ladies of the court instead. Lady, uh, Lady Celine." Arthur recalled. "She'll be here this after noon, which means we have time to get in a good practice before she arrives."

Taking a break from the mace he was swinging, Gwaine joined in the conversation. "You know I've heard Lady Celine is quite the woman. How bad would it be if I took her out for a drink or two?" He asked with a sly grin.

Arthur tried to set him straight before he could do something stupid. "It would be very bad Gwaine, we want to ensure good favor with this kingdom. We do not want to ensure that she will try to burn your house down. Wait." Arthur said looking around. "Where's Leon?"

"He's waiting at the gate for Lady Celine." Elyan said. "And I agree with Arthur, Gwaine. Try to act like a gentlemen while she's here."

Suddenly brightening Gwaine drawled on sarcasticly, "Well if I can't have her maybe we should pass her onto Merlin. But wait." He grinned, "We couldn't do that because Merlin's got a _girlfriend_."

As the laughing subsided, Percival asked, "Honestly Merlin, is she real?"

Sighing as he repeated it for the millionth time, he said, "Yes, she is absolutely real."

As he sat through the rest of practice Merlin contemplated telling the truth. But what would he say? That he spent his weekends in an underwater kingdom with his secret magic family? They probably wouldn't believe him anyway.

About a half hour later, Leon was itching to get to a sword. He hated missing practice, especially if he had to do something boring instead. Why was he the one who had to wait for the visitor? It was obvious Gwaine wanted the job. Leon was about ready to go back to practice and send Gwaine to the gates when the carriage pulled up. He decided earlier he was not going to like this _Lady Celine_. But all that changed when she stepped into the light. Leon could see why Gwaine fancied her so much. She was gorgeous! Blonde haired, blue eyed, and slim. He noted that she was unusually tall, not taller than himself, but one of the tallest women he had ever met. Leon tried to keep his eyes from straying as she introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Celine. You're not Arthur are you?" She asked.

"No." He replied. Leon tried to bow but she held her arm out for a hand shake instead. "I'm one of his knights, Leon, Arthur is out on the battlements. I can escort you to the throne room to wait for him."

"Oh nonsense! I'll go see him at the battlements."

"Um, well all right then. It's right this way."

She chuckled at his shock. "Sir Leon, its not as though I have never witnessed a knight's practice before."

"Sorry, you are much more forward than most women in Camelot. It would seem that you are not afraid to speak your mind."

"And why should I be? If a man can say whatever he wishes, then why shouldn't I?"

Leon liked this girl. Granted, not as much as Gwaine, but she seemed nice. It was a rarity in Camelot to find a woman who was not afraid to speak freely. Even Gwen kept some thoughts to herself.

When they reached the field, Celine strode out to the men watching Arthur and Percival spar. Gwaine immediately took notice and walked over to greet her.

"Hello, I'm-"

"MERLIN!" She screeched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: So I'm still not sure I'm going to continue this. But if I get good reviews from you guys I'll keep it going. Lot's of reviews please! LOTS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or anything else but I do own the plot and Celine so **_**hands off!**_

Merlin turned around from the sword he was polishing to the sound of his name. When he saw Celine gazing at him his jaw dropped. Not at her beauty, but at the fact that she was still alive. Celine ran, very ungracefully, at Merlin with tears streaming down her face and past her radiant smile. Then, to the astonishment of all the knights, she jumped onto Merlin and flung her legs around his waist, hugging him like she might never let go. She was still crying, rather awkwardly since she was also beaming at Merlin and holding onto bits of his hair (probably to make sure that he was really there).

Merlin started rocking her back and forth. He was barely audibly between her sobs as he said, "Hey, its all right don't cry. Everything's great, we're alive everything's okay. You're alive and I'm alive-"

Then Celine pulled back from the hug and suddenly seemed mildly upset with him. "You're alive? And how was I supposed to know that? I've been in hiding for six months! Six! And not a word from anyone. When every one split up we were supposed to send safety signals to each other! But did I get one? NO, how was I supposed to know if your lake was still safe from the witch hunter? By the time I got to Freya I didn't know what had happened to you. Oh and Freya!" Now Merlin put her down, trying to put distance between him self and the shouting. "Freya was scared out of mind when I spoke to her. You were gone for two weeks without a word! Do you know what she had to tell Maris, when she asked for you? She told her that you went on a trip, and that we didn't know when you would be back!"

But Merlin was ready to retaliate. "Oh please, you know how Freya over reacts! I only missed a couple of visits. And what about you? During those six months, no one knew if you were dead or alive either! And of course I didn't send you a signal, it would be far to dangerous!"

On behalf of all of the very confused knights, Lancelot stepped forward. "Um, sorry to interrupt the, er, conversation, but would some one like to explain what you two are talking about?"

"No need, I think I've figured it out. Merlin," Gwaine began. "I want to apologize for not believing in your girl friend. I can now see that you two are obviously very happy together."

At which point Celine gave Merlin a death glare and very slowly asked, "You are seeing another girl?" Before he had time to respond she went on the attack. "How on earth could you do this to Freya? She has been nothing but good to you!" Then Celine made a move to punch Merlin in the jaw.

"Hold on!" Merlin shouted as he shoved her fist away. "He thinks you're my girlfriend." Then in a hushed, but not quite enough, voice he said, "They don't know anything about Freya or Maris."

"Wait a minute." Gwaine said. "I'm confused, who are Frella and Marsin?"

"What you don't know?" She asked. Celine ignored the frightened looks from Merlin and continued, "Freya and Maris" She said, expecting a reaction. "They're his wife and daughter, of coarse."

Gwaine snorted, "That's funny but seriously, who are they?"

"I am serious. He married Freya years ago and right away they had Maris, she's what, two, two and a half now?"

"Just turned three." Merlin croaked, looking down.

And then Arthur spoke for the first time since Celine arrived. "Merlin, is she telling the truth? Did you really start a family, create a whole new life, and not tell us?"

Merlin desperately wanted to explain himself, but all he did was nod. After a long silence, Percival was the only one brave enough to speak the question on everyone's mind. "So when do we meet her?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I'm really, really, sorry I haven't updated in so long. So I'm still not sure I'm going to continue this. But if I get good reviews from you guys I'll keep it going. Lot's of reviews please! LOTS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or anything else but I do own the plot and Celine so **_**hands off!**_

The group had immediately set out into the forest, but not without their favorite maid.

"Are you sure we can trust this _Gwen_ girl?" Celine asked Merlin, glancing at the knights and Gwen riding several yards behind them.

"Does it matter? You'd have blabbed it to her anyway."

"How many times do I need to apologize? And it's not my fault you never told your friends who you really are."

"They know who I really am, alright. They just don't know certain, er, _details_ about my life."

"Oh, details like your wife and daughter?"

"Among other things." Merlin said quietly, almost to himself.

Celine immediately whipped her head around and stared at Merlin, shocked. "What other things?" She said through gritted teeth.

Merlin gave a heavy sigh, "You need to understand, Celine. Camelot isn't the best place for people like us. And I had to keep certain things from the knights. For my safety."

"Oh my Lord!" She shrieked. The knights suddenly stopped their chatter and froze, fearing for their lives. Celine turned to the knights and asked "If Merlin won't tell you then I will." Merlin was looking at Celine helplessly, he knew it was time for the truth. "Merlin has magic. As do I. And if you try to, to behead us or something, well then I suppose Merlin isn't really a friend to you at all." And with that she rode off ahead of them.

"Celine wait!" Merlin shouted as he sped to catch up with her.

The knights and Gwen didn't speak to each other for a bit. But eventually Gwen was brave enough to break the silence. "Did any of you know? That he is…"

"I knew." Everyone turned to Lancelot in shock. "He saved my life with…_it_."

"You knew? How could you have never said anything to us?" Leon asked.

"Oh come on don't tell me you never suspected!" Lancelot looked at all of their shocked faces. "Really, not even a little?"

Again Gwen was the only one brave enough to speak "I thought there was something, something a bit off about Merlin after we were attacked by the lamia. I couldn't understand why she didn't enchant him. This…explains a lot actually."

After another long pause Percival spoke up. "Do you all think his wife might be, you know, like him?"

"Well his kid is definitely going to be like him. That's how it passes right, parent to child?" Gwaine said.

"No not at all." Leon laughed. "Gwaine you're even stupider than you look, Gauis has always said it's some thing that you have to be taught."

And so the knights launched into an argument, debating what little knowledge they had of magic and sorcerers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I'm really, really, sorry I haven't updated in so long. So I'm still not sure I'm going to continue this. But if I get good reviews from you guys I'll keep it going. Lot's of reviews please! LOTS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or anything else but I do own the plot and Celine so **_**hands off!**_

When Merlin finally caught up to Celine she was already at the lake, waiting for him. With Freya, who stood right at the edge of the incoming tide, arms crossed looking mad.

"Hello sweetheart. Where's Maris?"

"I told her to go play in the forest, I don't want her around when I start drowning you." Freya said.

"Oh." Merlin was hoping she would have been a bit more rational than this. "So it's going to be one of those is it?"

"Oh yes, would you rather a fist fight or a magical battle this time?"

"Hmm, um, let's go with magic, it was a fist fight last time."

"All right." Freya sighed, she liked settling arguments with brawls but it was Merlin's turn to pick so she might as well try. "But no dragons!"

Celine sat on a rock near by as she shouted, "READY? BEGIN!"

And it began. Freya jumped in with a tidal wave washing over Merlin. But when it had passed, Merlin was no longer on the shore. He appeared behind Freya, incantation at the ready. With a flash of his eyes, he had dragged Freya to the bottom of the lake. But then she smiled a wicked grin and he realized he was on her turf now. Suddenly seaweed grew from the rocky sand and entangled Merlin. Freya waited patiently for him to lose oxygen. When Merlin was starting to turn blue he gestured to Freya that he surrendered.

"You know, it gets rather hard to referee when you go under water." Celine said once the two got safely back to shore.

"Sorry, I forgot that she breathes under water." Merlin said regrettably. "Um, Freya did Celine mention that-"

Freya interrupted, "The knights and Gwen are on their way here? Yes, she suggested that Maris and I make them welcome. I suggested that we hide."

Celine sighed as she joined Merlin and Freya sitting on a large log (Freya sitting on the portion engulfed in the tide). "Freya," she began, lecture at the ready, "it's time the truth came out. Now, the knights are almost here and you will meet them weather you like it or not, and so will Maris, so tell her come home."

With surprisingly little protest, Freya took off her necklace, a small seashell on a string, and dipped it in the lake before putting it back on.

"What is that?" Merlin asked.

"If you were ever home you would know that Maris has a necklace just like this, and when I wet it hers starts dripping. So she knows that I want her to come home."

"Wow!" Merlin exclaimed. "Freya did you enchant this? This is much more advanced than anything I ever taught you!"

Freya sighed and held her head in her hands. Merlin looked to Celine for an answer.

"Maris made them, her magic has set in much more since you were last here." Celine said. "She hasn't stopped reading and re-reading the book of enchantments you brought for her birthday."

Merlin began realizing the kind of father he was turning out to be. A black haired, golden eyed, smiling, 3 year old ran out of a cluster of trees. She looked every bit like her father and acted every bit like her mother. "Mummy, I saw a bird sitting in its nest and I almost changed her color! But she flew away and, and-Daddy?" Maris ran to her father and hugged him like he was back from the dead. As Merlin thought about how long it had been since he held his baby, Gwaine emerged from the forest, followed shortly by the rest of the group. "Daddy who are they?"

"Um, these are some people I want you to meet." And so began the introductions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I'm really, really, really, sorry I haven't updated in so long. **_**So sorry! **_**So I'm still not sure I'm going to continue this. But if I get good reviews from you guys I'll keep it going. Lot's of reviews please! LOTS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or anything else but I do own the plot and Celine so **_**hands off!**_

They stood in two lines facing each other. Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, Leon, Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan made up one line. Celine, Merlin, Freya, and Maris made up the opposite line.

"Um, it's very nice to meet you Freya." Percival said hesitantly. She nodded but didn't respond. Maris slowly uncurled her fingers from her father's hand and stepped forward towards Percival. He squatted down to Maris' height. "You must be Mary, it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"My name is Maris. But the pleasure is all mine Percival."

"Well at least you know my name, I suppose your father has told you all about me then." He said jokingly.

"No, I've never heard of you. But your heart is very open; you let me into your soul rather easily. I like that." She slipped her tiny hand into the collar of his shirt and laid it on his chest, feeling for a heartbeat. "You should travel north for a couple of months, someone there needs you to save her." Percival laughed but then realized Maris wasn't joking, her golden eyes were staring into his fixedly. She removed her hand and moved down the line.

"Your majesty." Maris curtseyed to Gwen. Gwen curtseyed back confusedly. She was only a maid at the time, Arthur was infatuated with her but Gwen never thought he would act on it. Gwen glanced at Arthur, who was at the opposite end of the line. He looked just as confused as she did.

Elyan was next. "I haven't much to say to you other than this, that woman over there is Celine, speak to her sometime soon and fate will take it from there." He hadn't paid Celine much attention until now, he was realizing how pretty she was as Maris approached Leon.

"Leon, have you ever heard the phrase, 'He who lives by the sword, dies by the sword'? It is never to late to change your future. Don't go to war as an old man. Stay behind Leon, you would make a wonderful combat trainer." She patted his hand and moved on.

"Lancelot, don't look at other people's wives, even if they look at you. I don't have much else to say to you." She turned away from him coldly, angry about crimes he had yet to commit.

Maris stood in front of Gwaine. He picked her up and held her on his hip. "And what do you have to say to me young lady? Some fantastical prediction of my fate?"

She paused before saying; "Name your son after your father. Your mother would have appreciated that."

All humor was gone from Gwaine's face. "I, I have a son?"

"You won't for several more months, but yes. You'll be a father soon. Congratulations."

Gwaine was dumbfounded for a moment. Then he handed Maris over to Arthur, the last in line. "Here, you take her." Arthur laughed as Gwaine sulkily passed Maris to him. "You wouldn't be laughing if she said something like that to you." He grumbled.

"So little one," Arthur said while twirling a lock of Maris' hair. "am I a father to?"

"I don't know everything Arthur. Lady Guinevere are you with child?" Arthur dropped Maris' hair as everyone turned to Gwen, who was blushing profusely.

"Um, no, not that I'm aware."

Maris turned back to Arthur who had begun playing with her hair again. "You will make a good king Arthur. And an even better one the second time around." She paused before saying, "You have your mother's eyes." His mouth opened in shock. But before Arthur could respond Freya walked to the edge of the waves, leaned forward to him, and retrieved her child.

"Well it's getting dark so I suppose you'll be wanting to return home. Have a good journey, Maris say goodbye to your new friends." Freya turned with Maris and began to walk into the lake.

Merlin grabbed Freya's arm and turned her back around. "Freya don't be ridiculous, the woods are dangerous at nightfall, they can't return now."

"Where would you suggest that they go?" She asked, knowing the answer.

He sighed, "They could, um, they could always stay here."

Maris excitedly inserted herself into the conversation, "Mummy, please let them stay. I want to do the incantation!"

Freya smiled, she couldn't say no to those golden eyes. "Alright, but daddy and I will do the incantation. It's much to advanced for you, sweet heart."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I'm really, really, really, sorry I haven't updated in so long. **_**So sorry! **_**So I'm still not sure I'm going to continue this. But if I get good reviews from you guys I'll keep it going. Lot's of reviews please! LOTS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or anything else but I do own the plot and Celine so **_**hands off!**_

Freya looked at the six men and one woman in front of her. She held two bowls of water and Merlin had a jar of sand. They had sent Celine and Maris into the lake, Maris was too young to see this. "For you to enter the lake, Merlin and I will have to enchant you."

"Um, can't we just, you know, swim?" Leon asked.

"No," Freya replied, "it's complicated but you'll understand when we get there. Gwaine let's start with you, step into the water please."

He stepped forward, he was ready for whatever they could do, or so he thought.

Merlin opened the jar. "Gwaine cup your hands please." He poured sand into Gwaine's hands and placed the jar underneath to catch what fell through his fingers. Freya poured water into his hands hesitantly, she was nervous. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the water and sand became mud.

Freya put her hand into Gwaine's, covering it in mud. "This part of the process can be rather painful, I suggest you brace yourself." Gwaine nodded that he was ready and Freya placed her hand over his face and wiped mud all over it.

He instantly fell to the ground in pain and screams. Leon rushed to help Gwaine but Merlin held him back.

"Help him Merlin!" Leon shouted.

Gwaine continued to scream and howl, rolling around in the tide. "You cannot interrupt the spell or he could die!" Freya shouted as she barred the knights from their comrade.

A few moments later, Gwaine's pain subsided and he rose, shaking and breathing heavily. "P-Percival, what's happened to me?" He tried to walk back to the knights and Gwen. But when Gwaine tried to step farther than the tide line, he fell to his knees in pain again.

Freya quickly pulled Gwaine back into the water. "You can't leave the lake until the spell wares off!" The knights and Gwen looked at Freya with fear in their eyes.

"So who's next?" Merlin asked, only half serious.


End file.
